The present disclosure herein relates to a silicon solar cell, and more particularly, to a silicon solar cell including an intermediate reflector layer.
A silicon thin film-based solar cell has advantages of the abundance of silicon materials, the diversity of substrate materials and thermal stability. In addition, the generation of electricity in outdoors and indoors regardless of external environment is possible. However, the silicon thin film-based solar cell has disadvantages of having lower optical conversion efficiency when compared to a crystalline silicon solar cell.
To overcome the above-described limitations, a silicon solar cell including a plurality of stacked light absorption layers having different band gaps (for example, amorphous silicon-microcrystalline silicon or amorphous silicon-amorphous silicon germanium) in series has been fabricated. The silicon solar cell is provided with an intermediate reflector layer between the light absorption layers. The intermediate reflector layer effectively reflects light toward an upper light absorption layer and transmits light toward a lower light absorption layer to improve the efficiency of the silicon solar cell.